


Ash

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Ashes, Fire, Gen, Inktober, impurity, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Fire gives hope of a new beginning.





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Inktober: Pure

The male gazed as the orange tendrils consumed the tiny mass.

 

His face was painted a beautiful red in wake of the dancing flames before him.

 

He smiled at the warmth..the comfort it brought him.

 

Squatting down, the male retrieved the brown glass bottle that stood near his foot and uncapped it, throwing the colourless liquid into the inferno and watched aa it roared to life.

 

Taking a few steps back he watched on as his ears were filled with crackling noises the pyre produced.

 

_There was no impurity in fire. It consumes everything in it's wake. Purging them of..._

 

_Fire gives hope of a new beginning._

 

He dropped down to the ground, entranced by the celestial spectacle, rooted to the spot. His eyes followed the glowing embers that drifted of into the atmosphere. Dying immediately as they strayed too far from home.

 

As the night was dying to give way to the sunlight, so was the blaze.

 

He slowly stood up as the the kindling was finally out.

 

He walked forward before dropping to his knees near the warm area.

 

He rubbed two of his digits onto the charred surface, sculpting three letters.

 

_Ash._

 

"Fire may hold no impurities..but ash...Ash is the purest thing of all." He rubbed his fingers together, spreading the dark substance.

 

"We were born from ash and upon death we become ash once more. Fire purges..but you can't purge something that is already pure. It can burn at it all it wants but the effort shall be in vain." He blinked his emerald pools.

 

_Ash cannot be decomposed._

 

"Ash cannot be reduced to nothingness." He said as he blew the substance off of his fingers and it was carried along with the wind.

 

_Ash is the purest thing in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
